<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Virgin and The Gigolo-A Reylo Short Story by ALadyInWaiting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608723">The Virgin and The Gigolo-A Reylo Short Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALadyInWaiting/pseuds/ALadyInWaiting'>ALadyInWaiting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ben Solo/Rey - Fandom, Reylo - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben Solo Loves Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Consensual Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, Non-Canon Couple Ficathon, Passion, Protective Ben Solo, Rey Loves Ben Solo, Romantic Fluff, Sweet Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALadyInWaiting/pseuds/ALadyInWaiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU-Lonely empty Ben Solo gets job at an elite escort agency. Though Ben has never been in Love he has a fantasy lady who haunts his dreams. When a virgin college student named Rey hires Ben the sparks fly......</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ben Makes A Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here we go...I wrote this from my heart inspired by an especially sexy picture of Adam Driver, I immediately got to work writing this love story. Hope you like it....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben Solo grew up an awkward misunderstood boy. Ben never felt comfortable in his own skin. Even though women seem to throw themselves at him now. He still does not comprehend what the fuss is all about. He has dated many women, sadly never feeling a strong connection to any of them. At 34, he has never been in Love. Even with sex he was always detached. Still he never would have imagined in a thousand years he would now be a highly paid male escort. It was not something he went into on his own.</p>
<p>His last job at the stockbroker firm just did not suit him. Though he was quite successful and was with them for the past 12 years, his spirit was never in the job. Deep down he was never cut out for the nine to five life. By nature, Ben has always been a night-owl, and had issues getting up in the morning since he was a child. It’s not that Ben goes out a lot. He just enjoys staying up all night doing whatever he felt like at home.</p>
<p>While at his company Christmas party last year his boss’s wife came up to him and gave him a shocking indecent proposal. She was willing to pay him five thousand dollars to sleep with her. There was no way Ben wanted any part of that. First off, she was not anywhere near his type and second, he was not interested in losing his job. Mrs. Snoke was still persistent as she casually followed him around the room. She had a few too many drinks and continued her attempt to seduce him. Ben did not budge and felt very uncomfortable to the point he decided to leave the party early. Mrs. Snoke walked up to him one last time and handed him a business card to The First Order Escort Service. She smiled at him and said; “Ben, you could make a fortune working for them. You are strikingly handsome; women will throw large sums of money at you to make love to them.” “Just think about it.” With that she walks away, and Ben goes home alone.</p>
<p>Six months pass and he had another business meeting to attend for the Firm. He grabbed his best black suit jacket to take to the dry cleaners. He checked the pockets and pulled out the business card from the Christmas party. He turns it over and reads the black card with red lettering. <em>‘The First Order Escort Service’ ‘Manhattan’s Finest for Elite Clients only.’  ‘Armitage Hux - CEO Cell: 212-XXX-000.’</em>  Ben places the card on his desk and walks away.</p>
<p>Cleaning his apartment days later he finds the card on his desk, he picks it up twirling it in his fingers. He sits down on his bed and brushes his raven locks through his fingers. He contemplates, should he call? Is this something he <em>could</em> <em>do</em>? Ben was already growing increasingly tired of his current job and he is just not making the kind of money he would like to buy his dream home on his favorite lake in upper state New York. It would take too long to save with the rate he is going now. He wanted to retire young enough to really enjoy his life. This might be the opportunity to do that. He sits down at his desk and calculates how many clients it would take to accomplish his goal. He figures if he takes just 5 or 6 clients a week, he would be bringing in at least a hundred grand a month. He could buy his dream home in cash within 2 years and still have enough left over to live off while he continues to invest.</p>
<p>The next step, deciding <em>can</em> he do this? Selling his body that he does not feel so confident about? He takes off his clothes and stands in front of his heirloom valet mirror naked and exposed. He studies himself carefully trying to remember all the things his ex-girlfriends liked about him. He starts with his hair. The women seem to go wild for his long thick black hair. They enjoy running their fingers through the soft locks. He also seems to enjoy this as well. Next, he looks at his face. So many of his girlfriends loved his eyes, nose, oh and his plush mouth, tongue, and teeth were always a hit with the ladies. Next, he looks at his broad shoulders and muscular arms, another thing they also loved. Ben keeps to a strict exercise regimen every week, so maintaining this was not an issue. In fact, he thinks he would have even more time to exercise which he thinks will be beneficial. Then he looks at his well-developed chest and eight pack. No need to examine that further, as that is one part of himself, he takes pride in. He chuckles to himself every time a shirt button pops off when he moves to around too quickly. He is forever ordering new dress shirts, as this seems to happen a lot.</p>
<p>Next his eyes travel to his navel and the trail of hair that leads to his manhood. He is starting to become kind of aroused thinking of all the facial expressions of the women who have been intimate with him. The lady’s expressions ranged from pure fear to pure lust depending on the kind of girl they were. He has been told by every one of them he is unusually large in that department and this is another thing he takes great pride in. He now stares at his fully erect penis that is resting on his chiseled stomach. He takes it in his hand and spreads the pre-cum around the tip. He lets go of it and takes a step back. <em>Can he really do this? </em>He does like what he sees now that he took the time to look. He has never been an overly vane kind of guy, so he does not stare at himself normally. He decides maybe he will give escorting a try. Since his last relationship ended in disaster, he has not dated. Ben has not even slept with anyone in over a year. Though lonely Ben has never been in love and sex is just sex to him, but now he will be making money at it.</p>
<p>He then closes his eyes and draws a picture in his mind of his favorite fantasy girl. If he ever finds anyone like her he thinks then he would fall in love quickly. He is always looking, but never seems to find her. It’s the same woman he has fantasied about since he was a teen. He has seen someone like her once, but he never got a good look at her face. She is the one he sees when he closes his eyes while with any other women. She is one who will get him through this now. She is the only one he pleases himself to.</p>
<p>He positions himself against the back board on his bed and starts to think of her while stroking his throbbing cock. He envisions her sucking and licking him. He thinks of how good her mouth will feel moving up and down his cock. He hopes she can open her mouth far enough for it to gently go down her throat without her choking. He wants to feel his hot seed shoot into her mouth. He wants to spill his seed all other her beautiful face and tits. He yells, <strong>“Yes…Baby, that’s it, take it all…Yes.”</strong> as Ben frantically continues to pump his aching cock a few more thrusts and cums hard all over his stomach and chest. He grabs a t-shirt from the bed and wipes himself off. Now exhausted he closes his eyes and takes a nap. He falls into a deep slumber with a visit from his dream girl.</p>
<p>The next day, Ben calls up Hux for a meeting, he also gives two weeks’ notice at the Firm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just 'Doing' His Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though Ben is completely unfulfilled inside his soul. Just four months into his new job, he is enjoying the lifestyle that comes with it. He can sleep in as late as he wants which is normally till about Eleven a.m. He then gets up and goes to work out at the gym. Runs a few errands, dry cleaning, shave at the barbers, a quick male manicure once a week of feet and hands, etc. This leaves him some time to continue his day trading from home. Then he starts to get ready for his night work.</p><p>Most of his clients do pay him ridiculous sums of money and he doesn’t even have sex with all of them most of the time. They mostly just want to cuddle and/or talk or go out on dates that they pay for. Some of them are married, some of them single with extremely busy schedules. All of them under 41. That is his age limit 21 to 41 years old just to keep Mrs. Snoke far from the equation. He has a few rules for the ladies that <em>do</em> wish to have sex with him. No mouth or lip kissing and no oral sex for either party. A lot of the ladies were sad to hear about that rule. He can and will nibble, bite, and kiss them on the neck and body though if he feels so inclined.</p><p>He always wears condoms that he has to special order due to the size of his enormous cock. He gets STD screenings once a month. A requirement to be a client of his is that they must also get screened each month, take birth control pills or have an implant. Since he has so many client’s he is trying to be extremely careful. Most of them think it is considerate of him and they understand.</p><p>They will take what they can get from this sexy man, and he never leaves any of them disappointed. He has become a master at making a woman cum and not just once but many, many times. He likes to keep a mental note of how many times they cum in one night. So far, his winning client came 8 times in a single night from just his hands and cock. He has not even heard from her in several weeks and hopes she is okay. He will have Hux contact her to make sure.</p><p>One night on his only night off in the past 3 weeks. Not that he is complaining, he just needed a break from all the fucking. While lounging on his couch sipping a fine single malt scotch, his phone rings around 10pm. Hux wants to give him the number to a new client that is only 24 years old and still a Virgin. She explained to Hux her type and Ben seemed to fit the description to a T. Ben already has 7 clients, more than he even wanted to take on, but Hux keeps pushing more on him. He has managed them all thus far since some of them do not have sex with him most of the time. He sometimes sees two clients in one night. First spending time with the talkers/huggers, and then spends the rest of the night pleasuring the other. He has sex about 4 to 5 nights a week now. It wears him out though, and he is not sure if he can take on anyone else.</p><p>Hux explains it is just to talk tonight and this may just be a short-term client as she wants to work through her shyness and get a little experience before dating. “She is loaded or at least her Grandfather is. "She has actually paid the top client fee of $40,000.00 for you for an entire week, just by looking at your profile and pictures.” Ben yells; <strong><em>“WHAT?!...$40,000.00!”</em></strong>  Ben knows <em>all</em> that entails. <strong>“Oh Crap, I have plans with Johanna tomorrow as I am escorting her to a work function, I can’t just cancel with 24 hours to go.”</strong></p><p>Hux responds, “Very well, just call Miss Rey tonight and work out when your week will start. I am sure she can wait one more day.” Hux paused a moment, “Oh and Solo, we will have to cancel all your other clients for the rest of the week. Do you think any of them would enjoy the company of Poe in your place?”  Ben Huffs out, <strong>“No, absolutely not, I don’t want him sexing up my regulars with his inferior cock.”</strong> Thinking Ben continues, <strong>“Okay maybe just one, Stephanie. All she wants to do is talk anyway. If Poe wants her, he can have her. Let her talk Poe’s ears off, but <em>NOT</em> any of my other regulars OKAY HUX!”</strong></p><p>Hux agrees and then gives Ben Rey’s cell number. Hux ends the call with; “Please call her right away as she is waiting to hear from you.” Ben hangs up the phone a little shocked.</p><p>This is the first time a client has ever paid for a whole week. After his share with Hux, Ben will make $30,000.00 in one week. This is more than he made in 3 months at his last job. This added to the funds he has already managed to set aside, will get him close to the down payment needed for the Lake Home. He might be able to quit the sex business a little sooner than expected. Whoever this Rey is, he will <em>definitely kiss</em> <em>her </em>when he sees her knowing he is closer to his goal now, thanks to her!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rey Rents a Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey is a beautiful yet shy med student in her second year of Med School at Columbia University. She started college full time right out of High School and was never one to date even back then. She is still reluctant and none of the <em>boys</em> ever piqued her interest in High School or College. She is otherwise very outgoing and fun to be around. A few of her classmates have asked her out, but Rey always refuses their advances. As she never feels a spark with any of them and they just end up being friends she sees now and then.</p><p>She is so busy in her studies to be a Pediatrician; she has no time for anything else. Her family seeing how she has no life at twenty-four other than school decided that she should take off a semester to travel the world or get out and meet some new friends. Her Parents asked her to go to Europe with them, which she turned down. Seeing how hard she worked for her straight A's in college, her Grandfather just gifted her $250,000.00 to do with whatever she wished. She decided that she wanted to stay in New York City, and get a fancy hotel room overlooking Central Park which she loves so much. It reminds her of her younger years picnicking with her family.</p><p>Manhattan is so full of people she should be able to find a least one friend on her trip. Rey booked the top floor room for one month with a breathtaking view overlooking the park. She just needs to find someone special to spend some time with and goes on-line and stumbled by luck across Ben’s Profile on an Elite Escort site. Her mouth flew open and her heart skipped a beat when she saw this man’s picture. He looks <em>exactly</em> like her dream man. I mean <em>exactly</em>, she could not even believe it. She resigned herself to thinking that it could not have been the same guy, but he looks so much like him that she had to do it. She just did not realize how expensive he was going to be to get him for a full week. She is so incredibly shy and insecure when it comes to relationships with men and wants to come out of her shell. She is also sadly still a virgin. With what she just paid; she knows that she won’t be for much longer.</p><p>She has never been in love and thinks she’s not sure she even knows what that feels like. She does however have a dream man in her mind that she still mentally dates, and this Ben guy looks just like him. He is the closest she has ever come to love or at least heavy infatuation. She saw him once at party at her Grandfather’s mansion. She was only 14 at the time, being so young she was not allowed to mingle with the guests. This was an adult cocktail party for the Firm and no place for a proper young lady according to her Grandparents. She could only watch from upstairs on the balcony landing as the guests arrived. That is when she saw the perfect young man come in the front door with his boss Mr. Snoke and her eyes lit up. He was perfection in every way. A complete dream, her Prince Charming. He was young, tall, dark, and unbelievably handsome. Except for this Ben guy, she has never seen anyone like him. She just stared down at the gorgeous man in awe until he followed his boss into the living room to mingle with the other guests and she lost sight of him. He never even looked up to see her. She heard him speak to his boss and laugh as they were walking away towards the living room. Oh, that laugh, it still haunts her. So deep and so sexy, it gave her goosebumps.</p><p>She begged her Grandmother to let her go downstairs for just 5 minutes, but she was denied. She was sent to her room instead for the night. Hoping for one more chance to see him. She waited up till the party ended perched on her windowsill with the frame open and exposed to the cool night air. Rey was rewarded with another glimpse of him while he was speaking to his boss outside. It was dark, but she could make out his tall beautiful silhouette. She swooned again listening to his deep-toned voice for a few moments before he got in his sports car and drove off.</p><p>She never knew his name. Her Grandfather would not tell her and just hushed her away when she kept insisting. He could not understand why a 14-year-old girl would want to know about an adult man. That idea did not sit well in his mind, and he would not budge. She might not have ever known his name, but she never stopped thinking about him.    </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Ben dials her number and Rey takes a deep breath before she answers, “Hello, this Rey are you from the First Order?” Her voice was like a song to his ears. So sweet, he can just tell she is special. Ben responds with a smile,<strong> “Yes, this is Ben. Nice to meet you Sweetheart.” </strong>Ben does not normally call his clients ‘sweetheart’, mostly ‘Babe or Good Girl’. ‘Sweetheart’ just slipped out and he couldn’t help it.</p><p>Rey’s palms go sweaty, she blushes, and gets goosebumps when she hears his deep-toned voice. It also seems like a voice she has heard before. Ben continues softly,<strong> “Rey, when would you like to meet with me to start our week together?” </strong>She can’t even talk right now. He sounds so sexy and she already <em>knows</em> he is her type.</p><p>Her inner voice cries to her; <em>‘Rey stop daydreaming and speak to him.’  </em>She just does not know what to say, this is all so strange. She opens her mouth and finally says, “How…How about we meet in Central Park tomorrow at 1pm in front of The Boathouse and have lunch and talk to see how it goes. I can get us a table with no problem.”</p><p>Ben exhales softly and answers,<strong> “Okay Honey, are you sure that is all you want to do tomorrow? You have me to do with as you please for seven days.”  </strong>There he goes again calling her ‘Honey’. Why does he feel compelled to do that?</p><p>Rey was also in her own daydream<em>: ‘Awww, he just called me ‘Honey” I think I will melt now. Wake up girl!’ </em></p><p>“Can we just start from there Ben, Please.” </p><p>
  <strong>“Okay Rey, that sounds great I will meet you tomorrow at 1pm. We can meet and then plan the week out. Do you have a place for us to be alone, or did you want to come to my place?”</strong>
</p><p>“Ummm, Iet’s discuss all that when me meet up tomorrow. I am staying at The Plaza Hotel though in a top floor suite.” </p><p>
  <strong>“Ahhh, Yes, The Plaza. I actually live just 6 blocks away from there.”</strong>
</p><p>“Oh, well that will be convenient for us then I suppose.”  </p><p>His voice dripping like butter,<strong> “YES, it will Angel.” </strong></p><p>Rey blushes as she softly says, “Okay, then I will see you tomorrow. Have a good night Ben.”</p><p><strong>“You too!” “Sweet dreams Sweetheart."</strong> </p><p>As he hung up the phone he looks down and sees and feels the bulge in his pants. They were not even talking about sex and he so hot for her right now he can’t even stand it. This is not like him at all. This has never happened before with anyone. Not even his girlfriends unless he was sex talking with them. This was just a normal conversation. He goes into his room for the night early and then dreams ‘<em>Rey</em> <em>Is his Dream Girl’</em> as he pleasures himself. For the first time in a very long time, he goes to sleep with a smile on his face. He cannot wait to meet her tomorrow. He may have to cancel Johanna after all….</p><p>Rey hung up the phone and exhales deeply. Even if she just paid for him to spend time with her, she still can’t believe she is even talking to someone as perfect as Ben. He sounds just like she pictured her dream guy to sound like. His deep voice can melt her soul with just a breath. She thinks to herself she is going to take full advantage of their time together. She wants to get in every second she can with him, and she cannot wait to meet him in person tomorrow. She is nervous, but this cannot fail. He is hers for the week. He cannot run away if she gets too shy or says something stupid. She can do with him as she pleases. She is in control and she likes that. She closes her eyes and begins to dream of her favorite guy that she will now call Ben for now on….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Lunch Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Rey wakes up refreshed after a peaceful slumber, eats and has her coffee on the balcony of her room as she takes in the view of the park below. She needs to get to her morning hair/wax appointment for a quick cut and style, followed by a wax. Rey makes it back to her room in time to dress for her hot date with Ben. She picks out a matching light pink bra &amp; panties with black lace trim. Then pulls out an adorable thigh length summer dress and a pair of matching heels with wrap around ankle ribbons. She applies demure makeup that still manages to look glamorous. She is so anxious today, even though she paid for his time it feels more like a blind date. She leaves her room with just enough time to get to the Boathouse…</p><p>Ben wakes up around 9am and goes to get a quick shave with his barber, gets some items from the corner drug store, grabs his dry-cleaning, and a coffee. He then goes for a run to release some of his nervous energy. For the first time in months, he does not look at Rey as client. He is treating this almost like an actual date. He even has a level of excitement he wasn’t even expecting. As he gets dressed, he smiles at himself in the mirror. He can’t wait to see what she looks like and hopes she is his type. Why he hopes that he is not clear. He leaves his apartment building to grab an Uber to the Park. Ben arrives 7 minutes till 1 and sits on a bench in front of the Boathouse with a clear view of the pathway so he can watch her walk up. He is so nervous as he wipes his wet palms on his slacks. ‘<em>Why am I so nervous?’ </em>He thinks as a beautiful vision comes into his view. </p><p>Rey arrives on the path to the Boathouse five minutes early. Already there first, Ben watches Rey walk up the sidewalk. He instinctively knows it’s her without even asking. He is absolutely awe struck. Rey is smiling as she sees Ben on the bench and watches him rise. Ben cannot believe his eye’s she <em>is the vision</em> that just walked out of his dreams and is moving towards him. Rey is thinking how devastatingly handsome Ben is. Neither can speak for a moment, both lost in thought. They just stare into each other’s eyes. It was like their souls were acknowledging the other. Time stood still and that moment froze. Ben is astonished at how beautifully perfect Rey is for him. Rey looks up at Ben and knows in her heart of hearts this man is her <em>one</em>. She does not care how she had to meet him.</p><p>She will need to get to the bottom of why he does what he does for a living towards the end of the week, but for now she wants to enjoy every second she can with him. She will <em>not</em> treat this like a business transaction. Even if she gets hurt in 7 days, it will all be worth spending time with her dream man. Ben is feeling something too for the first time ever his heart flutters as he stares down at this vision of perfection named Rey. Ben then takes her hand and kisses it softly on top. She blushes as he says, <strong>“It’s good to meet you Rey, shall we go inside and get our table.”</strong> She just smiles up at him and nods Yes. As they are being seated Ben comes around and pulls out her chair for her to sit down. She finally says something as she smiles at him: “Thank you, that was sweet.” She can’t stop smiling, but neither can Ben. He responds back: <strong>“You are welcome Sweetheart.” </strong></p><p>They each order drinks and an appetizer to share. Ben starts talking, <strong>“Rey you look so enchanting in that dress. I am sorry if I am staring too long, I can’t help it.”</strong> Rey blushes. She softly says as she shyly lowers her head down a bit, “Thank you Ben, you look handsome in your outfit as well.” Ben keeps watching Rey in awe, he cannot believe she is real. He dreamt of her hundreds of times. How is he so lucky to actually meet her? <strong>“Rey, tell me something about yourself, what brought you to me?” </strong>Rey answers still blushing, “I am a 24-year-old second year Med Student at Columbia. I am studying to be a Pediatrician. I haven’t had much of a life to date outside of my studies. My Schooling has been my main- focus since High School. My Parents and Grandfather all agreed I needed to take a semester off to explore the world and meet people. I decided to stick close to campus and meet someone here in my favorite City.</p><p>She whispers the next part, “I am kind of embarrassed. I am inexperienced in dating and well you know.”</p><p>Teasing her with a smirk, <strong>“I know what, Rey?”</strong></p><p>She shyly states, “Well I have never been to bed with a Man before.”</p><p>Trying to lighten the mood he replies, <strong>“So you have been to bed with a woman then?” </strong></p><p>She snickers, “No Ben, not even a woman. I need some help to work through my shyness, and well you know.”</p><p>Ben still teasing yet meaning it, <strong>“I would be more than honored to assist you with that, Rey.” </strong></p><p>“Thank you, Ben, this is all a little awkward for me.” Looking down as if in shame; “Oh, what you must think of me.” </p><p>Ben reaches across the table and cups her chin gently in his large hand and he looks Rey straight in her hazel eyes, <strong>“What I think is that I see a beautiful woman who has kept herself closed off to pursue her career goals. I see nothing wrong with that at all, it’s quite admirable actually.” </strong></p><p>She starts to relax her shoulders a bit. She is mesmerized by him. He seems to understand and that makes her fill with warmth as she smiles at him; “Yes, that is exactly what I was doing, Thank you.”</p><p>As lunch progresses, they start to open more to each other, and Ben adds in little things to make her laugh. Oh..how he loves to hear her laugh. They mutually agree to start their time together now.</p><p>Ben excuses himself to make a quick phone call to Hux.</p><p><strong>“Hux, man Rey is amazing! Thank you for setting us up. Rey wants to start our time now.” </strong>He pauses,<strong> “I had that work event with Johanna tonight at 8pm, that I need to cancel. Do you know anyone who can fill in to escort her to the dinner?” </strong> </p><p>Hux responds; “Well, I am glad it’s all going so well for you two. I must warn you Solo; I have never heard you so enthusiastic about a client before.” Hux takes a deep breath, “Just be careful not to fall in love with her.” Slight pause, “As for Johanna, I will escort her myself. I find her rather attractive actually and think she would rather go with me than any of our other gents. I will call her right away to make plans. I will tell her you fell ill or something.” Hux thinks a moment, “Oh, your MIA client Kathryn went back to her husband and won’t be needing our services any longer. She thanks you for everything, she cured of <em>that</em> problem, whatever that means. Pity to see her go, she was a big spender.” “Oh, and Stephanie met Poe last night, they seemed to really hit it off, she is now his client. Poe said they fucked all night. He left her place just a couple hours ago.”</p><p>“That leaves you with 5 clients, and maybe one less if I can lure Johanna away from you. I think I would like her for myself.”</p><p>Ben responds, <strong>“Johanna did say she likes redheads, so I would be happy for her if you two hit it off.” “As for Steph, I am glad she likes Poe, good for them.” </strong></p><p>
  <strong>“If I am left with 4 ladies after this week, I am fine with that. That would be an easier client load to handle until I have fulfilled the contract.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“As for Rey, she is incredible, if I were to fall in love with her that is <em>my</em> business!”</strong>
</p><p>“Solo, you <em>do</em> remember she is paying a lot of money to be with you, right? Remember, I get $10,000.00 at the end of the week no matter what.” He paused, “Don’t lose your mind man, stick to the job at hand and please this girl. Just don’t hurt her or yourself by some illusion of love.”</p><p>Ben was feeling anger build towards his boss. He grits his teeth and huffed; <strong>“You will get your freaking money Hux.”</strong></p><p>“Very well, good luck Mr. Solo.” Hux ended the call.</p><p> </p><p>Ben had to calm down for a moment. ‘<em>How dare Hux say that</em>.’ Yes, he works for Hux, but Ben is not his servant. The only agreement they have is Ben must bring in $100,000.00 in shares to Hux in his first year. Ben will already be at $60,000.00 after weeks end. Ben decides then and there <em>if he falls in love</em> <em>with Rey</em>, He will pay her back his $30,000.00 share and pay Hux the $40,000.00 still owed to get out of the contract. If the Lake House is not meant to be, he can live with that if it means mutual happiness for, he and Rey. No, he will <em>not</em> put any restrictions on his feelings for Rey. Whatever happens will be real, and decides he is ready to explore that possibility.</p><p>He returns to the table to pay the check himself. He insists. Rey was not expecting him to do that, but she is happy he did. It was a sweet gesture. They leave the Boathouse and decide to take an afternoon walk through the Park. Ben rents them a paddle boat on the lake and they have a good chuckle trying to get the rusty boat pedals to move them very far. After the boat is returned, Ben buys them ice cream from a Park vendor. They sit on the grass under a shade tree and talk some more. She learns a little about where Ben grew up in Brooklyn Heights, and about his Parents Han &amp; Leia. Ben learns about Rey's best friend Rose who shares a large dorm room with her.</p><p>As they eat the Ice Cream Ben decides to smear a little dab on Rey’s nose. She starts to giggle as he quickly licks it off her face. She is feeling more comfortable with him by the minute. He is feeling it too. He then goes in for a soft kiss on her lips. She blushes. He gets goosebumps.</p><p>Ben asks, <strong>“Is it okay I did that?” </strong>She smiles and nods a Yes. He goes in again for another kiss, this time it was a little longer and he adds a little tongue<strong>. </strong>As he pulls back from her pink mouth, he caresses her face and smiles at her. Lost in the moment, they stay like that for a while.</p><p>He then stands and offers her his hand to assist her up. <strong>“Where to next Angel?” </strong> </p><p>“I don’t know Ben, what do you think?”</p><p>
  <strong>“I think we should head over to my place so I can grab my overnight bag. I can show you my apartment, and then we can head back to the hotel. Where would you like to have dinner tonight, Darling?”</strong>
</p><p>“Somewhere low key and quiet with good food.”</p><p>
  <strong>“I know just the place and it is close by, no reservations needed.” </strong>
</p><p>Rey smiles up at him and they make their way to his place. Ben reaches for her hand and their fingers entwine as they walk hand in hand up the city blocks to his high-rise apartment building. He is falling for her already…</p><p>They made it up to Ben’s apartment and Rey is amazed at how nicely kept it is. Everything has a place. Everything tastefully decorated. The view is amazing. Ben goes to his kitchen and asks Rey if she would like a glass of wine. She nods Yes. <strong>“Red or White Darling?”</strong> “Oh, Red please.”  Ben laughs; <strong>“Good, because I don’t have any white.”</strong> Rey laughs; “I am not really a fan of white wine.” <strong>“Neither am I.” “Okay, we have an aged Zinfandel and a private stock Shiraz.”</strong> “The Shiraz sounds lovely.” <strong>“Shiraz it is then.”</strong> </p><p>Ben then pours them both a glass and sits with Rey on the couch. He raises his glass close to hers and says, <strong>“To Us.”</strong> Rey smiles as she repeats, “To Us.” They clink the glasses, and each take a sip.</p><p>“Ben, I love your place, it’s so nice. Do you bring your clients here a lot?”</p><p>He gulps down his sip of wine, <strong>“No Rey, I never bring clients here. This is my private space. I do not wish for any of them to know how or where I live.” </strong></p><p>“Oh, then why did you bring me here?”</p><p>He tries to ignore her comment, <strong>“To show you my place and have a drink of wine.” </strong></p><p>“Why would you treat me different?”</p><p>Ben turns to face her he caresses her cheek again and softly says, <strong>“Because you are special Rey.</strong> <strong>Had you not had a Hotel room already, I would have asked you to stay with me the entire week.” “<em>You</em> are welcome in my home. I will not open my home to anyone else.” </strong></p><p>She turns her head to look out the window to hide the welling in her eyes; “Is it because I paid so much to be with you?”</p><p>Ben looks at Rey with sadness and confusion. <em>‘What does she think of me?’ </em></p><p>Now his eyes fill with a slight wetness. Ben takes an index finger under her chin to face him, <strong>“Rey look at me.”</strong></p><p>His eyes search her wet eyes. <strong>“Whatever I do for <em>you</em> and with <em>you</em> this week is coming from <em>me</em>, Ben Solo. Not the empty guy who fucks women for a living. I don’t want to know that guy this week.” “You are getting the real me and <em>all</em> of me that I can give you. You are seeing me for me, the good and the bad.” </strong>He takes a breath,<strong> “Rey, I have nothing to hide from you as you already know what I do for a living. My clients know nothing about me, except that I fuck them. I am not me with them, I am an empty shell. They know nothing of my life, nor will they ever know.” </strong>His thumb softly glides her cheek,<strong> “Rey, this has nothing to do with money. I am not looking at you as a client. I am looking at you Rey, a beautiful woman that I, Ben Solo wants to get to know. I just want to be as real and honest as I can be with you. Can we do that Rey? Let’s just be us, no pretenses.” </strong></p><p>Shocked at what Ben just said, Rey nods and responds, “Yes Ben, I would like that too.”</p><p>He sighs in relief as he kisses her forehead, <strong>“Thank you.” </strong></p><p>They finish their wine and head to dinner then back to the Hotel room for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Night One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Romantic Fluff Alert....Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They arrive back at Rey’s hotel room around 10:30pm, both are ready to get out of their day clothes and get comfortable. Ben asks Rey if it is okay if he takes a quick shower to freshen up. She responds; “Of course Ben, you’re my guest, feel free to make yourself at home.” He grabs his overnight bag and brings it into the bathroom. He doesn’t close the door completely just in case Rey wants to either join him in the shower <em>‘Wishful thinking Solo.’</em> or just so she has access to the bathroom. He is not afraid of her seeing him naked, but he also does not want to freak her out at seeing his cock yet.</p>
<p>He places some toiletries near the sink and in the shower stall. He gets in and cranks up the heat setting allowing the steam to fill the room and his lungs. He just wants to quickly fresh up, so he does not take long. Rey did not join him, and he is kind of disappointed she did not. He gets dressed for the night in his favorite soft black cotton pajama bottoms, brushes his teeth, and reapplies deodorant. He walks out into the suite rubbing his long wet black locks with a towel.</p>
<p>Rey is sitting on the left side of the bed reading a text from her best friend Rose when he walks in. She looks up and her lips part while her breath hitches ever so slightly as she sees his beautiful naked torso and adorable wet hair. Her eyes go wide and thinks, <em>‘He is a chiseled Adonis!’</em>  Grinning at her still towel drying his hair, he comes over to give her a soft kiss then walks around the bed to his normal side on the right. They each automatically went to their own natural sides of the bed. Ben notices this and takes a mental note. Rey then gets up and says, “My turn.” and then heads into the bathroom for a quick shower as well. While he was bathing, she secretly grabbed a magenta night gown with matching panties and stuffed them under her dress so she can surprise him. She walks in the bath and she leaves the door ajar.</p>
<p>Though she is so still very shy, she just feels weird closing it all the way. She feels comfortable enough to know he probably won’t walk in on her. She tucks her hair in a shower cap to keep it dry, she just had it blown out this morning, ‘<em>no need to mess this up already.’ </em>She gets naked and quickly gets into the shower to freshen up from the day. She steps out wraps a fluffy towel around her form, then brushes her teeth, puts on a light dab of perfume, and fresh deodorant. She then slips the thigh length nightie and panties on.</p>
<p>Ben is sitting up against the headboard drinking out of his water bottle when she walks out of the bathroom. In the soft lighting of the room, he cannot believe how beautiful she looks right now. He feels a little twitch in his pajama bottoms. He wants to take her right there but knows he will need to take his time with her.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Rey, you look beautiful in that nightie, you are tempting me to take things way faster than I think we should at this moment.”</strong>
</p>
<p>Rey’s cheeks turn red as she responds in a soft voice, “Thank you Ben, I am glad you like it.”</p>
<p>She then walks over and sits on her side of the bed and pulls the covers down a bit and then leans up against the headboard next to him. Ben's mind racing, he keeps slowing it down, so he doesn’t rush her. He takes a breath as he turns towards her caressing her cheek with the back of his hand<strong>. </strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>“You are like a dream Rey.”</strong>
</p>
<p>Leaning into his hand and smiling back at him, “You are too Ben!”   </p>
<p>Ben is already hard but must hide that fact for now. He moves closer to her and goes in for a kiss. He kisses her lips and then drags a little tongue across her lower lip, she returns his kiss as she parts her lips and allows him to enter her mouth. The kiss deepens as their tongues glide across each other’s. Ben starts humming into her mouth as he opens his eyes to see her getting into their kiss. They kiss each other for a few more moments until each needs to breathe. They part lips panting softy as he gently pulls her down to her pillow. He moves down close to her and places his head next to her on his pillow, they are now laying down facing one another.</p>
<p>Ben softly strokes her face then slowly moves his fingers to her neck, down the side of her torso, down her hip to her thighs then traces slowly back up to her neck. Rey’s body is alive with butterflies and goosebumps as Ben caresses her skin. He smiles while he stares into her eyes. Her eyes lost in his/his eyes lost in hers, their souls awakened. He leans in again to kiss her, this time her tongue begs for entry and he obliges as they swirl in passion. Both hearts pumping fast, almost in unison to the other.</p>
<p>He glides his arm around her back and brings her body closer to him as they continue to kiss. Rey feels his erection pulsating on her thigh as they kiss. Her panties dampen. He continues to kiss her soft and slow savoring her mouth.</p>
<p>Ben releases his kiss and backs his head up a little to look into her eyes and says, <strong>“You can’t be real this feels too good! I must be dreaming.”</strong>  </p>
<p>Rey shakes her head, “This whole day is like a dream to me.”</p>
<p>Ben pulls her to his chest for a hug and he holds her there awhile in a loving embrace. He kisses the top of her head and forehead. As he sighs, <strong>“If this is a dream, then Rey let’s not wake up.”</strong></p>
<p>Rey looks up at him smiling while rubbing his back and responds, “I agree, let’s not. Let us just stay here in this moment.”</p>
<p>He pecks her lips softly, grabs the sheets and duvet to cover them, then lies back down and pulls her onto his chest as she snuggles down into him perfectly. Each lost in thought; <em>‘He is so warm.’</em> <em>‘She is so soft.’ </em>Each thinking mutually;<em> “This feels like home.” </em>He caresses her arm and kisses into her hair again, while taking in her sweet aroma.</p>
<p>A teardrop falls from her eye, as Ben voices her exact thought, <strong>“I have never been so happy in my entire life as I am right now with you.”</strong></p>
<p>Rey pulls her head up, smiles and answers softly, “I was just thinking the same thing.”</p>
<p>Lying back down on his chest, he pulls her up so he can kiss her again. His eyes swell as he cannot believe he has finally found her after all these years of feeling complete emptiness. This is heaven to them both. After the kiss she snuggles back onto his chest with her arm draped over his left side. Content they lie in silence in each other’s arms both finally closing their eyes for the night. To meet next in their mutual dreams….  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day Two - A Stroll Through Manhattan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Foreplay Smut and Fluff Alert...Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben and Rey start to open their eyes somewhere around 9am. Rey is still in his warm embrace and feels so secure. She peeks an eye open and looks up at him to see him staring at her with a content smile across his face.</p><p>He pulls her up to him in a cuddle and says, <strong>“Good morning Sleepyhead, did you rest well Sweetheart?”</strong></p><p>Rey responds, “Good Morning Handsome. Yes, thank you, my sleep was very peaceful.”</p><p>Ben kisses her hair while Rey asks yawning, “Have you been awake long?”</p><p>
  <strong>“No, only a few minutes. I was watching you sleep and did not want to wake you.” </strong>
</p><p>“Oh, I hope you didn’t need to get up.”</p><p>Chuckling, <strong>“No, I’m okay for the moment.” </strong></p><p>They both lay there a few more minutes not wanting to leave each other’s arms.</p><p>Rey finally gives in to nature and says with an embarrassed smile, “Well now, I need to pee. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Rey gets up and quickly hurries to the bathroom. While in there she washes her face and brushes her teeth. She comes back to the bed and Ben then copies her. He comes back fresh and reclines up against the headboard. He takes Rey’s hand and guides her to his lap. He just looks upon her as he pushes a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Ben thinks to himself <em>‘This is the only face I ever want to see everyday until the day I die.’ </em>Rey is so beautiful, and he tells her so. She leans forward and kisses him softly on the lips.</p><p>He looks so at peace and comfortable in that moment and he truly is as he smiles at Rey. Rey then grabs the Room Service menu from the nightstand while she straddles his lap. She feels his bulge twitch in his pajama bottoms, but she acts like she doesn’t notice even though she can feel her own panties getting wet. She grabs her phone and orders them breakfast &amp; a carafe of coffee to be delivered in 40 minutes.</p><p>Rey puts down the phone and looks back at Ben’s lustful honey brown eyes. Ben smiles wryly. He has an idea while they wait.</p><p>He asks, “<strong>Rey, do you trust me?” </strong></p><p>She answers not knowing what he is up to;<em> “</em>Yes, of course.”</p><p>He continues, <strong>“I would like to pleasure you in a gentle ‘Third base’ kind of way, would that be okay?”</strong></p><p>She nods ‘Yes’, and blushes.</p><p>
  <strong>“Lay back down Sweetheart.”</strong>
</p><p>She moves over to her side of the bed and lies flat. Ben sits beside her. He starts caressing her face as his hands slowly start to move with a feather touch down her side. As he brushes the side near her belly, she lets out a small tickled laugh.</p><p>Ben smiles down at her and says, <strong>“I will have to remember <em>that</em> spot!”</strong></p><p>She responds with one brow up, “Oh No you don’t Mr. Solo!”</p><p>He continues to caress all the way down her legs then back up to her hip. His hand rests on her hip for second as her goosebumps slowly recede.</p><p>He asks again as he moves off the bed to the end, <strong>“Do you trust me Rey?” </strong></p><p>He has put a spell on her. She responds in a whisper, “Yes.”</p><p>Ben leans over the bed as his hands glide up to her hips. He gently pulls her wet panties down her legs and tosses them on the floor.</p><p>He slowly spreads her legs enough for him to climb up and kneel in between them. His warm hand pushes her nightie up to rest on her stomach. He looks upon this vision of pure beauty before him. He gasps. Ben takes a mental note of how beautifully waxed she is. Seeing her this way his cock twitches again, and he must control himself as this is for her pleasure.</p><p><em>‘She is perfect!’ </em>He thinks before he says in his deep soft voice, <strong>“Rey, you are the most beautiful Woman I have ever seen. You are like an Angel brought down from heaven just for me.” </strong></p><p>Rey’s face flushes with red at his praise. Staring up at him, ‘<em>He is such a dream! I never want this week to end!’ </em>Rey will pay every-last penny she has, just to spend more time with him if that is what it takes.</p><p>Ben softly caresses her stomach as he moves his way to her mound. He kneads the soft skin with his palm as tingles shoot throughout her body. Reaching her wet slick, Ben bites his lip and sucks in a breath as his long fingers explore her slit. Tempting, he grazes her clit and her hips slightly buck. Ben dreams of his throbbing cock being inside her as two of his finger’s dip between her warm folds.</p><p>She moans as he whispers, <strong>“You are so wet for me Rey.”</strong></p><p>She nods as Ben begins gently pumping his finger’s in and out of Rey’s slit. She is showing signs that she likes what he is doing, and he is just getting started. Rey closes her eyes as Ben starts to tease her clit with his thumb. He spreads some of her juices around the sensitive nub and starts to massage her in a slow rhythm. She moans as her hips rise again towards his hand.</p><p>Taking his cue, his two fingers dip back into her slick as he begins to match the rhythm of his other hand. She rears up in pleasure and groans his name. Ben can barely think straight as he continues to touch this woman he wants to ravish. He has never wanted anything or anyone so much in his whole life. He watches Rey in awe as he continues his ministrations to her wanting body.</p><p>He wonders aloud,<strong>"Rey, does that feel good?”</strong></p><p>“GODS YES, OH, YES, it feels Incredible Ben, Oooh!” “Yesss, Bennn..<em>RIGHT THERE!</em>”</p><p>She bucks up again. Ben thinks he might come undone himself just by hearing her moans and heavy breathing. As much as he wants to be inside her himself, he is trying take things in stages with Rey. He wants the honor of popping her cherry to go to his cock, so he does not want to explore too far inside her folds just yet. He curls his fingers and finds the spot to stop at as she continues to moan and mewl under his spell. His heart is racing watching her. He is praying to the Gods he can make love to her tonight.</p><p>Rey is so turned on right now her head is spinning, her heart pumping, and her clit throbbing. Rey’s walls begin squeeze around Ben’s fingers as her orgasm begins to slowly bloom.</p><p>Her head rises off the pillow as she moans, “F-ff Faster Bennn, OH GODS, YESSS, YESSS, I am so, <em>SO</em> close.”</p><p>He increases the pace around her clit as she raises her head up and screams his name. “<strong>That’s it sweetheart.”</strong> Rey’s walls start to clench and flutter as she cums hard all over his hand, her juices flowing. Ben just watches her unravel under him. It is the sexiest thing he has ever seen. He gasps in a breath as his cock twitched so much watching Rey, he cums a little in his pants. Rey falls back into the bed sweating and panting. Ben gently removes his fingers and sucks them dry savoring her delicious taste. He lies back down next to Rey and holds her to him. He gently kisses her forehead as she comes down from the high of her intense orgasm.</p><p>Rey breathlessly says, “Wow, Ben, just WOW!”</p><p>Still kissing her forehead and hair, he asks, <strong>“Did I do well, Darling?” </strong></p><p>Laughing, “<em>Did you do well</em>? That was the most <em>intense</em> orgasm I have ever had <em>in. my. life</em>!”</p><p>
  <strong>“Good, I am just getting started my dear.” </strong>
</p><p>“Well if that is any indication Mr. Solo, I think I will be the happiest woman on the planet this week!”</p><p><strong>“And I the luckiest Man.” </strong>Ben thinks to himself,<strong> <em>‘I don’t want just one week with her, I want forever!’</em></strong></p><p>Rey closes her eyes; she wants Ben to be hers and she must figure out <em>if</em> he wants her too.</p><p>They finished just in time for room service to arrive. Ben gets up and puts on a robe and tosses one to Rey as the cart of food rolls in. They decide they would like to eat their breakfast out on the terrace, as the bell hop rolls the cart out to them. They take in the morning view of Central Park as they sip their coffee and plan out the day.</p><p>Ben asks as he picks up his toast, <strong>“What would you like to do today my Angel?”</strong></p><p>Rey decides to go Downtown for the day and just explore. “Hit a few tourist landmarks.”</p><p>Ben agrees, he thinks it will be fun. They finish breakfast and walk back into the room. Ben takes her hand and spins her around to face him. He pulls her in for a hug and a kiss on the lips. They just stand there a moment. Each not wanting to come out of the embrace. Each thinking how perfect this second is.</p><p>Eager to start their day, Rey breaks the hug and grabs fresh undergarments for the day and heads to the shower. She leaves the door open a little more this time to let cool air in and the steam out. She is starting not to be so shy around Ben. While she is in the stall, he comes in the bathroom to shave. He watches her bathe in the mirror while he shaves his face. Still trying to take it slow even though he wants to take her in the shower right this second. He <em>will</em> join her the next time. Rey looks over as Ben shaves his face. She likes this moment she thinks to herself. It feels so natural for him to be in there with her. She wishes he would join her but knows if he does what will happen. <em>‘Next time!’</em> she thinks.</p><p>She steps out of the shower to towel off, and Ben disrobes and steps in. Her eyes go wide as he passes her. He is carved like the Statue of David. Utter godly perfection from his raven hair to his feet. She can’t help but blush as she sees his manhood. It scares her a little bit. She really does not have any point of reference being a virgin, but somehow it seems <em>bigger</em> than she imagined. He knows she is looking at him as he smirks at her, he isn’t even fully hard. He is trying to keep it together and just act casual as he takes his shower. There she is naked outside the glass stall drying off her gorgeous body in front of him. He takes a deep breath as he washes his hair. She has no idea what she does to him. He could stare at her forever and never get bored.</p><p>Rey walks out of the steamy room to the closet and decides to go classy casual today. She puts on a comfy pair of jeans, a flowy sleeveless blouse with a jean jacket on top, and a cute pair of low healed boots since they will be walking a lot. Ben comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Her breath slightly hitches as she turns around and bites her lower lip as he drops his towel on the ground.</p><p>Still playing it cool knowing she is staring at him. He bends over to put on his black briefs and follows her lead with black jeans, a lightweight navy tunic with a darker navy blazer over it, and solid black leather sneakers. He is relieved to be in his regular clothes. Even though the ladies like it, he hates wearing ties. He looks over at Rey and smiles. She looks adorable in her casual look. Not a pretentious rich girl at all. He is falling more for her by the minute. He grabs her hand as she grabs her purse and they head out for the day.</p><p>They explore Downtown and have a blast acting like tourists in their own city. They hit Times Square first even though it just a normal spring day, they make silly “toot, toot” noises and they shout in unison, <strong>“Happy New Year!”</strong> He picks her up and twirls her around in 360 as he kisses her lips on the median at the center of the Square. Traffic whizzes by. They snicker as people look upon them with confusion. An old couple smiles at them as Ben and Rey walk by hand in hand.</p><p>They next decide to go check out the view from the Empire State Building. They ended kissing too much on the platform of a viewfinder to even <em>really</em> take in the view. Ben and Rey were too engrossed with looking in each other’s eyes. People all around them just feeling good vibes watching them as they are falling in love with each other. Rey turns around for only a few moments to take in the view as Ben wraps his arms around her waist and rests his chin on her head to have a look around. He is so happy in this moment. He has never been this happy in his whole life. He smiles as she smiles and looks up at him. Rey is falling hard for this beautiful tall man holding her.</p><p>They barely know each other and yet it feels like they are already a real couple and have known each other for ages. This is how she hoped it would be with her ‘<em>Dream Man</em>’. That is the reason she held out for so long. No man could ever make her feel how Ben does and she is so glad she waited. She still hopes Ben is the same man she saw all those years ago. She is pretty sure he is as he is one of a kind. She will ask him later in the week if he knows Mr. Snoke, but for now she will continue to just enjoy his company.</p><p>The day continues as they walk hand in hand through the streets of Manhattan browsing small art galleries, bookstores, and trendy shops. They have dinner at a cute little romantic French Café and stare in each other’s eyes as their bond continues to grow. Exhausted from all the walking, they catch a cab back to the Hotel. Ben cannot wait to get her naked….    </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ben Falls In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fluff and Light Smut Alerts....Ben realizes something and it is beautiful!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They reach the hotel elevator and walk straight to the back as five other people load onto the lift. Ben looks down at Rey into her sparkling hazel eyes as she stares into his darkening honey glazed eyes. Ben does not care how many people are on that elevator he feels a desperate need to kiss her now and he takes her lips. The kiss deepens as the other five sharing the small space dissolve from their minds.</p>
<p>An elderly lady gasps as she looks back shooting Rey out of his spell for a slight moment. Ben has his arms around Rey’s back as he deepens his passionate kiss further. Rey feels wetness pool in her panties. This man is too hot to want to stop kissing him. She just gives in to the moment along with him.</p>
<p>Everyone else in the tiny room is uncomfortable and are relieved as they reach their floors. Some shaking their heads, some tsk and sigh loudly as they step off.</p>
<p>Finally, they are all alone as they continue to climb to the top floor. As he nibbles her neck, Ben’s hand sneaks up Rey’s blouse and he teases an excited nipple with his thumb. She lets out a small squeak and it just turns him on even more. He wants to take her right here, but he will be a gentleman and wait till they are in her bed.</p>
<p>They finally reach the private entry to her room. Still kissing Ben, Rey cannot get the card in the door fast enough. The light goes green and the automatic door cracks open. Ben then sweeps her up into a bridal carry and continues to kiss her as they enter the room. He kicks the door closed behind them and waits for it to auto-lock before carrying her to the bed. Rey tosses her purse on the couch as she continues to make out with Ben. He gently places her on the bed and takes off his jacket just tossing it to the ground. His eyes never leave hers for a second. His mind is so clouded with lust for her, he doesn’t know whose clothes to take off first hers or his.</p>
<p>Rey smiles up at him as she sits up and removes her own jacket and tosses to the side of the bed. He then removes his tunic. She follows him and removes her blouse. They each watch in wonder as they continue to strip off their clothes one piece at a time. Now they are just down to under pants. He leans down kneels onto the bed and starts to gently push her on her back as he kisses her so soft and slow. He starts a trail of kisses down her neck and bites gently along her clavicle.</p>
<p>She moans and whispers in his ear, “Ben can we take a shower first? I want to freshen up from walking all day.” Ben sighs disappointingly as he was ready to make love right this moment, but he nods as he gently pulls her up to sit and whispers back as he kisses her cheek, <strong>“Okay, my Darling.”</strong></p>
<p>She smiles as he helps her off the bed and holds her hand as he led her into the shower. He would do anything for her even if he had to wait a bit longer to make love to her. He is going to make this the best night they ever had. He reached in the stall and turned the shower to a hot setting. He removed her tiny panties kissing her thighs as he knelt in front of her. She could feel his warm breath on her naked mound as she gasped for air. He lingered for a moment taking in the tantalizing scent of her heat. Which in turn made his cock twitch.</p>
<p>He stands up and she then peels his black briefs down his muscular legs, he steps out of them. Her eyes go wide as his bulging erection snaps onto his tight stomach. Ben tilts her chin with his index finger and murmurs softly in her ear, <strong>“I will be gentle Rey, I promise.”</strong>  Rey is so scared it will hurt, but she wants him so badly. She buries that thought away as it will be worth it to make love to this <em>Gods</em> of a man standing in front of her. She looks in his dark eyes bites her lip and nods.</p>
<p>He motions for her to step into the shower first and he then joins her. He grabs a washcloth and squeezes body wash onto it. Ben gently starts to rub the cloth along Rey’s back and down her arms. He slowly turns her around and puts the cloth down and squeezes more into his hand as he begins to massage her perky breasts with both hands. Rey softly moans as she puts her arms around Ben’s neck and stands on her tip toes to kiss him passionately.</p>
<p>They just stand there kissing for what seems like hours as the hot water pours down their naked bodies. He pauses to take a breath and grabs the cloth and continues to wash every inch of her body. He then massages shampoo onto her scalp and then conditioner. She takes her turn washing this beautifully sculpted man in front of her. Taking extra time and care around his cock and huge ball sack. His head tilts back in pleasure as he enjoys her gentle touches. He is so very turned on from her, he could spill his seed this moment. He somehow manages to hold it back.</p>
<p>In some way with Rey, he feels like a teenage boy on his first night with a woman. Not the well-oiled mechanical fuck boy he is. No not with Rey, he feels so different with Rey. It all feels new, pure, and right with her. He looks down at her with his pupils completely blown and brings her in for a tight hug, kissing her crown. He just realized he is falling in deep passionate love with her. He cannot even help himself, and he does not want to stop. He feels a slight panic in that second and shrugs it off. He has never been in love before. Lust sure, but never love. Did not even know what it felt like until he saw Rey.        </p>
<p>Rey feels so protected in his embrace. She sighs and a tear falls down her cheek. She never could have imagined it to feel <em>this</em> good. She closes her eyes for a moment taking in this memory forever. She has never felt so loved before. She has never loved anyone except for her dream man. He is as close as she can ever get to him. She thinks to herself she may love Ben even more than the man she saw all those years ago. How can this work she thinks? She panics inside, she needs to stop thinking about all that and just enjoy what she has right now. Feeling her tense for a moment in his arms. Ben looks down into her eyes, <strong>“Are you okay</strong> <strong>Rey.”</strong> She nods and reaches up to pull him into another passionate kiss.</p>
<p>The water is starting to cool, and Ben cannot wait any longer. He turns off the valve and grabs Rey a towel first, then one for himself. They dry each other off and he picks her up again and carries her to the bed. He lies her down gently towel and all and lies next to her. His hair is stuck to the side of his face and he could care less. Rey moves a few strands behind his ear. She never noticed his ears and thinks they are adorable. He brushes his hair once with his hand to straighten it the way he likes. Then stares into Rey’s beautiful eyes. They had already discussed protection at dinner. She has had an implant for a year now even though she had no boyfriends. She got it in sexual health class at college. She even had all the tests done as all the Med Students tested each other in lab studies.</p>
<p>They discussed the fact that Ben had not had any form of sex without a condom in many years and he was just tested negative for any diseases less than a month ago. He let Rey know, he never has oral sex with any of his clients ‘<em>either way’</em>. In fact, he wanted her to know he never kissed them on the mouth at all. That she was the first woman he has kissed in over a year. He did not want to kiss his clients, even if they insisted which <em>all of them did</em>. He just couldn’t, as that and oral sex was something more intimate for a true lover. He wanted Rey to understand she was someone very special to him. Not a client and whatever they do it will be natural, there will be no restrictions. He will hold nothing back from her and is giving himself to her completely. With the unpleasantries of that conversation out of the way at dinner. There is nothing stopping him from making love to her in this moment and there is to be no condoms in the way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Night Two-A Virgin No More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey losses her virginity in the most wonderful way with the help of Ben.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pure Lust and Smut bordering on soft porn. Foreplay/Oral Sex warning. Hyman/Virgin play warning. This is the good stuff guys we are finally here! Lots of loving smut with some fluff mixed in. These two are already in Love so it is beautiful. Enjoy, I know Rey did! :) Comments welcome!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben takes Rey’s hand and places gentle kisses on her fingers. His voice low and baritone, <strong>“Rey I wish to make love to you in a way I have never done with anyone else before. I want to kiss every single inch of your perfect body. I want to worship you, like only you deserve. Will you allow me this tonight my sweet Angel?”</strong></p><p>He kissed her fingers again and the plead in his eyes was so poignant and pure in that moment as he strained out, <strong>“Please!”</strong></p><p>Rey looked into his beautiful honey brown eyes as she touched his cheek, “Yes, Ben Make Love to me. I want you too!”</p><p>With that he leaned down and kissed her tenderly and passionately that they both felt jolts of energy ping through their whole bodies. This kiss was something new, something more meaningful, much more profound. He touched her cheeks as he held her delicate face in his large hands and kissed her deeper and deeper. It was as if they both went into a trance. They both could feel the other’s heart pounding in their chests. Ben became rock hard. Harder than he thinks he had ever been in his whole life. This experience was <em>something else</em>. He started to softly caress her skin and lay soft kisses all over her face and neck. He slowly worshiped every inch as he kissed down her neck across her chest spending a little time suckling her perfect nipples. She arched her back in pleasure as he nibbled at her pert breasts.</p><p>He continued to kiss down her body down her torso, down one leg, and up the other until he reached her sex. He stopped for a moment almost scared to touch her. She spread her legs a little further apart as if to invite him. He took his cue and kissed her mound first. Her perfectly waxed mound he eyed it for a moment as his pupils blew out again in pure lust. He moved one of her legs a little more to the side and he finally laid eyes on her perfect vagina. Already glistening wet from all the heavy kissing, they just did. He gasped at how beautiful it is. He leaned down and positioned himself in between her legs and kissed her folds first as she bucked up. When she did, he slid his hands under her gorgeous ass and lifted her off the bed to take his first true taste of her honey. It is the best thing he has ever had on his tongue. He hummed into her as he began to slowly work his tongue all around her wet folds.</p><p>Brushing over her clit, teasing her as he buried his mouth deeper into her liquid sugar. He couldn’t believe how incredible she felt, smelled, and tasted. He was getting drunk off her and she had no idea as she was bucking and moaning his name over and over like a chant. “Oh Gods. BEN it feels soooo gooood.” Rey’s mind was going a million miles a second as she descended further into the ecstasy that was Ben's tongue. It was the greatest feeling of pleasure she has ever felt so far in her life.</p><p>He stuck his tongue deep into her folds as far as it would go and quietly slurped up her dripping honey. He moved his tongue around a little to see what would happen and she mewled and moaned more. He actually felt her walls clench around his long tongue. He could tell she is very tight. He will have to work a little more magic. He took one hand from under her and put one leg over his shoulder. He started to lick and suck at her clit as one finger dipped into her folds and pumped in and out. Again, he was careful not to break her hymen just yet. She mewled, moaned, and bucked at his face. He smiled into her beautiful pussy as she did.</p><p>He was enjoying this as much as Rey was. He looked up at her to see the pure bliss on her face and knew he was doing it right. He kept up his pace on her clit as he matched the rhythm with his finger. He added another finger and went as far as he could to the thin membrane that he will be breaking with his cock soon enough. He curled his fingers up and continued his gentle mouth assault on her throbbing clit.</p><p>He could tell her climax was starting to build by the way her breath hitched. By this point she was yelling his name loudly. Thankfully they are at the end of the hall so no one will hear her cry out except for the lover between her perfect legs. He continued to swirl his tongue around her clit over and over again. Liquid sweetness trickling from her folds as he continued to bring her to bliss.</p><p>She was just on the verge now. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath. Which feeling him breathe heavy on her clit, just brought her closer to the edge. He then leaned back in with his plush mouth and sped up his pace around her clit, she screamed his name as she came all over his face. It was glorious for the both of them. As he slurped her juices, he brought her through two orgasms back to back. </p><p>She finally fell into the bed with an “Umph,” as she was breathlessly babbling, “Oh my God Ben.” and “WOW’s.” at him. He licked his lips and moved up over the top of her giving her a moment to catch her breath. He loved seeing her come undone and wants to see this forever. He will figure it out. He loves this woman he is about to make love to. He will not let her go. She has hooked him heart and soul, she just doesn’t know it yet.</p><p>It took her a moment to realize he was staring down at her with the most angelic loving look on his face. She just stared back at him in awe. He is so beautiful as the dim light hits his stunning face and body. She cannot even believe she is about to finally make love to this perfect man. He is still staring into her eyes pleading with her to let him in. He leans down and kisses her so softly as she tastes the salty sweetness of her own cum on his mouth. It startles her for a second, then she excepts it.</p><p>She feels his throbbing erection on her leg as she moves to open them to him. His eyes will not leave hers while they make love. Not once will he look away or close them. He wants to see every-last emotion and feeling on her face as he slowly fills her core. He gets in position.</p><p>He asks her softly, <strong>“Rey Sweetheart, may I Make Love to you?”</strong></p><p>She whispers as she touches his face, “Yes, Ben, Please Make Love to me!”</p><p>He whispers back, <strong>“I will go slow and gentle okay.”</strong></p><p>She nods a “Yes.” As his throbbing cock head touches between her folds already full of pre-cum. He pushes in just a little and she widens her legs a bit more for him. He hits the thin membrane with his tip, a feeling he does not ever remember feeling before. He stays still a moment and then pumps out and in again slowly. Her virginity is about to be taken by <em>him</em>. Rey gave this honor to <em>him</em>. He holds back a tear that forms in his eye, this is a gift he will treasure forever. He wants to enjoy every second of this new beautiful experience with her.</p><p>He pumps slow a few more times just taking in that feeling of his tip as it hits the thin wall again. He looks deeply in Rey’s eyes, whispers as he kisses her cheek, <strong>“Are you ready, Rey? It may hurt a tiny bit</strong> <strong>when I push past the membrane. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. Tell me to stop if it hurts okay.”</strong></p><p>She just smiles at him and Nods. Her smile is that of an angel. He cannot believe he found love. A love her never knew he would ever find, yet here she is. Submitting herself to him, he will be her first and hopefully only. Both take a deep breath as Ben pumps out and in again going a little further this time. He could feel the membrane strain, but it has not burst yet. He wants to stay like this just a moment more. It means so much to him.</p><p>He hopes deep down Rey loves him too, but he does not know. Tears prick his eyes. Right this second, he is going to make love to her. They both take another deep breath, as he pulls back and pushes in, he feels the membrane break. A precious gift she just gave him, a first of many firsts he hopes. He pulls Rey’s body close, stay’s still, and waits to see if she is okay.</p><p>It hurts, but she is not going to let that stop her. She adjusts under him and kisses his lush lips. He begins to move up and down deeper inside of her. He sees stars at how <em>tight</em> she is. He studies her face again and all he sees is a perfect angel looking up at him tenderly. He kisses her forehead and pumps out and in again going a little further. He swallows to keep himself from coming too quickly. It feels too incredible to even describe. He wants to feel this feeling every day until he is dust. Just her.</p><p>Still studying her beautiful face, she looks to be enjoying him as she finally grinds her hips to meet his on the next stroke. Rey hurts, but it also feels incredible. Ben starts to gently pump up and down as Rey meets him. He leans down and french kisses her softly. They find a nice rhythm as Rey wraps her legs around his waist. He almost goes cross eyed at how much tighter that just made her. Though he can go deeper inside her now. With each stroke he goes further until he reaches her cervix wall.</p><p>He feels like he is the virgin as he is doing <em>everything</em> he can to hold back his seed. It just feels too good he does not know how much longer he can hold out. He looks down and checks Rey again. She is grinding into his pelvis to get some stimulation. He pumps up and down again, both now grunting. He feels her walls squeeze around him. ‘<em>Is she close</em>?’, he wonders. He moves his hand down between them and reaches her wanting clit. He begins to gently twirl around the delicate nub. She keens against him. ‘<em>Okay, this is what she was needing’,</em> he realizes.</p><p>She starts panting and mewling his name again. She <em>is</em> getting close thank gods, as he is about to burst. He picks up the pace a little more with his cock inside and fingers on her clit. She is closer, she squeezes him tight. He sees stars again. In awe he watches her face very closely. He has her right on the edge. He whispers sultry and deep in her ear, <strong>“That’s it, Rey, Sweetheart cum for me!” </strong>As if on cue she does just that. With her head tilted back Rey’s eyes shut tight, she sees white light as her pussy quivers in deep waves around Ben’s pulsating cock. She squeezes his cock so tight he shoots powerful jets of cum against her cervix. Both lovers caught in the moment of pure ecstasy, each screaming and grunting the others name as they cum intensely for each other. This is the greatest moment in either person’s life.</p><p>With a grunt, Ben collapses onto her body with his elbows keeping him from putting his full 195 pounds of pure muscle on her tiny frame. He does not want to pull out until she wants him to. She loves the feeling of being underneath him. He looks down to make sure she is okay. All he sees is a goofy grin on her face. He smiles at her and peppers her forehead and cheeks with petal kisses. Gods he is so in Love with Rey, he will do anything to make her his. <em>Anything!</em> He would kill for Rey if he had too.</p><p>Rey pats on his chest and that is his cue to go to her side. As he slowly pulls out, he leaves a long trail of his seed mixed with her cum. He sees a small amount of blood underneath her. He panics for a second full of concern, <strong>“Rey, Are, are you okay?”</strong></p><p>She smiles at him and reaches out a hand to stop him as he sits up touching the blood with worry on his face. “I am fine Ben, just a little sore, but otherwise WOW! Beyond Fantastic!” He leans over and kisses her lips and then plops into the pillow next to her.</p><p>He pulls her onto his chest and holds her tenderly. <strong>“Good! I am glad you are okay Baby.”</strong></p><p>He kisses the top of her head and continues, <strong>“That was the most magical moment of my entire life. Thank you for sharing that and yourself with me!”</strong></p><p>She smiles up at him, “You’re welcome, and Thank you Ben for making me feel like a goddess in your arms! That was <em>Amazing and unforgettable!</em>”</p><p><strong>“Oh Rey, you <em>are</em> a goddess and so much more, you have no idea!” </strong>Rey blushes, he holds her tighter.</p><p>Exhausted, they both fall asleep quickly, Rey still in his arms. They both start to gently snore.</p><p>Ben wakes her up in the middle of the night to make love to her again. It lasts a lot longer this time. She gets on top of him halfway through and impales him to the hilt. He sees more stars as they both cum for each other again, it’s magical. Afterwards, Ben holds her tight to his chest, their bodies are still connected. Rey falls asleep while on top of him. ‘<em>Who needs blankets’,</em> he thinks as he holds Rey and watches her drift off into a deep slumber, he soon follows…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Day Three- A Good Morning For Rey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More Smut and Fluff. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning around ten a.m. Ben awakened about an hour before Rey but refused to move as he stares lovingly at her peacefully sleeping next to him. He is so in love with her, he wants to tell her soon. He just prays she feels something for him as well. He thinks she does and that gives him hope. He wants to spend the rest of his life with this beautiful woman. His mind is spinning, as he is planning many things all at once. For one he wants to take her to his apartment for the entire day and the next day he wants to drive her up to his favorite Lake spot to show her his dream house he wants to buy.</p><p>Ben is also busy trying to figure out how he can quit his current job situation. For as long as he lives, he never wants to touch another woman again, just Rey. He is not sure how he can get out of the contract with Hux though. He would have to buy his way out of it, and he starts to think if he even has enough funds to do that and still pay his bills and current living expenses.</p><p>He already owns his Condo and car so thankfully no one can take them away from him, the deeds are well hidden in his mother’s safe. He paid them off three years ago when a big trade came through with a huge profit. The maintenance fees for his building are still steep though. He still day trades part time and is making a decent amount from that, but not enough. He can go back to it full time and maybe go work for another firm. He would do that for Rey even though it is not a job he is passionate about. He is still good at it he knows that much.</p><p>If he is being honest with himself, and apart from meeting Rey, he really doesn’t like his current job. The hours and lifestyle he like’s, but that is all. At first it was exciting, now it is more like a chore that he cannot shake. Now that he met Rey there is no way he can stand to be someone else’s fuckboy. <em>‘How?’</em> he thinks. <em>‘How can I quit?’</em> <em>‘Hux has me literally by the balls on this. I owe him $40,000.00, and I am paying Rey back the $30,000.00. Don’t even know how much I have socked away. I will have to look when I get home today.’ </em></p><p>Just then Rey stirred and opened her eyes to Ben staring at her attentively. He places soft butterfly kisses on her forehead and whispers, <strong>“Good morning Sweetheart. Did you sleep well Beautiful?”</strong></p><p>Rey stretched out a yawn, smiled up at him and said, “Good morning Ben. Yes, Darling I slept very well, thank you. I hope you had a peaceful sleep as well.”</p><p>She called him “<em>Darling” that’s progress</em>, he thought<em>. </em>He smiled and then bent down to kiss her passionately even though each had morning breath, he did not care and neither did she.</p><p>Their kiss quickly escalates into much more and he is between her thighs in no time bringing her to her first orgasm of the day. He smiles and loves how she tastes when she cums in his mouth. His long tongue lapping up her sweet juices as her body trembles in the thralls of her orgasm. He is so turned on and his eyes are full of passion as he crawls up over her body and slowly enters her soaking wet folds. Their breath hitching as his cock fits inside her perfectly this time. He looks deeply into her eyes as he enjoys how soft, warm, and welcoming her sweet pussy is for him now. This is now and forever his favorite place in the entire universe. Just her. She is his home.</p><p>
  <strong>"You're so beautiful Rey, I can't get enough of you. So tight, so wet for me." </strong>
</p><p>She smiles up at him and moans, "I can't get enough of you either Ben!" </p><p>Overly stimulated by her tight perfect pussy. He doesn’t last very long as he makes love to the woman he cherishes. He brings her to another orgasm as he fills her core with hot jets of cum. He collapses in a pile to her side and pulls her close to him tracing her spine with his fingertips while kissing her cheeks and lips.</p><p>Rey laughed as she breathed out, “Mmmm, Well Good morning <em>to you</em> Mr. Solo!”</p><p>He smiled as he held her close kissing into her hair.</p><p>She mumbled into his chest, “You could wake me up like that every morning Sir!”</p><p>Ben snickers, <strong>“I plan to Ma’am!”  </strong></p><p>Rey lifted her head up and smiled. His heart melts as he pulls her in for a tight hug. He just does not want to ever let her go, <em>ever!</em></p><p>
  <strong>“Rey, I would like to plan the next two days if you allow me.” </strong>
</p><p>“Sure, Ben what do you have in mind?”</p><p>
  <strong>“I would like us to go to my Apartment for the day, I want to cook for you, hang out, and then we can spend the night there. I want to sleep in my bed with you next to me, or on top of me, or under me, or all the above.”</strong>
</p><p>Rey laughed and winked, “Sounds like fun! I would love to try your cooking Ben.”  </p><p>Kissing her on the forehead before popping up and sitting on the edge of the bed. He turns to her and says, <strong>“Pack enough for two days, tomorrow I want to drive you up to Saratoga Springs and show you my favorite place to unwind in the state.” </strong></p><p>“Oh, my family has property up there as well. Maybe we can drive by the house and stay there if no one is using it, we can stay in my old room. We have caretakers and security there all year round to let us on the grounds.”</p><p>He nods in agreement, <strong>“Maybe. I think I will book a bed and breakfast for us just in case, okay. It's very romantic, and I would love to take you there.”</strong></p><p>Rey smiles and says, “Okay, but I still want to drive by the house and show you around.”  </p><p>He pulls his phone off the nightstand, he sighs internally as he sees five missed calls from his mother. He rolls his eyes and books his favorite bed and breakfast ordering the romantic honeymoon suite. It’s off season, so it was thankfully available on a weeknight. The suite takes up the entire top floor with a beautiful view of the Lake and has a lovely bathroom with a giant claw foot tub for two that he knows Rey will love.</p><p>He has never taken anyone there before, always staying in that room by himself just for the view alone. He’d always dreamed of bringing someone special there to share his love of the place. He just knows she will love it too.</p><p>They both get out of bed and order room service. They eat again on the terrace in their bath robes. Rey thinks it is sexy that they are both naked underneath. They decide to take a long bath together and end up making love in the tub with Rey on top as the whirlpool jets hit them all over. He loves how sexual Rey is becoming. It turns him on even more. </p><p>They just cannot keep their hands off one another. She feels like a million dollars in his arms and pretends she is his wife. Little does she know Ben is feeling the same way. He revels in his feelings for her as he holds her tight.</p><p>He will find a way to make her his. He has too! Now that she is real, and in his arms, he cannot and will not live without her!  </p><p>After the wonderful bath, they get dressed and Rey packs her overnight bag for their two-day adventure.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ben’s Apartment-Ben Gets Domestic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is full of Domestic Fluff. We are half way through the story now. I hope you are enjoying it so far. I know there are a million Reylo stories out there, I really appreciate the time you have given mine. If you are anything like me I cannot get enough of these two loving each other. This is only the second story I have ever attempted to write, so if it is the same old same old I am sorry. This was just my take on them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two Lovers walk hand and hand the six city blocks towards Ben’s place and they pop into Ben’s favorite local organic market to get supplies for the meal he wishes to prepare for Rey. Ben picks out two New York Strip steaks from the butcher, some fresh sea scallops, a package of thick hickory smoked bacon, some mini portabella mushrooms, eggs, a salad kit, and two bottles of red wine.</p><p>Rey was eyeing the desert case with childlike wonderment. Ben has Rey pick out something sweet for after dinner.</p><p>They reach his apartment and Ben sets the groceries down on the kitchen counter. He then brings Rey into his room and she tosses her overnight bag on the bed.</p><p>Ben quickly empties a dresser draw for her. <strong>“Sweetheart, you can settle some of your things in here if you like.”</strong></p><p>Rey looks at him a little stunned that he just offered her that. She just smiles back at him.</p><p>He brings her into the bathroom next. He beam’s with pride as he shows her the linen closet.  She is stunned to see all the different designer shampoos and conditioners as well as a nice array of body washes and soaps. <strong>“Feel free to use anything in here, they are all new.”</strong></p><p>She looks at him and snickers, “Ben, are you preparing to open a drug store in your bathroom?”</p><p>He smiles and kisses her on the head, <strong>“No, I bought everything so you would have a nice selection to choose from in case you stayed with me, I wasn’t sure what you like. I asked the lady at the corner market to assist me in picking the top three sellers of each item.”</strong></p><p>She smiled at him again, “Aww, thank you. I have never known someone so thoughtful.” He smiled as she grabbed a body wash, “I actually do like this one.” Ben then places it in the shower stall for her. Rey is wondering why he went to all that trouble, but she thinks it is sweet none the less.</p><p>Ben then turns to show her the double sinks behind him. She sees the one he is showing her looks nearly untouched and sparkling clean, he lies down a small white towel on the sparkling black granite counter. <strong>“You can set up whatever you wish here. This sink is just for you I want you to feel completely at home.”</strong> Ben really meant that he wants her here always. </p><p>After she sets out a few things. Ben then takes her hand and walks her back out to the kitchen. He starts grabbing things from the market bag and setting them up on the counter. <strong>“I need to marinade the steaks for at least an hour.”</strong> He grabs a large glass bowl and pours a concoction over the meat.</p><p>
  <strong>“Rey, are you hungry now? I have some things we can snack on.”</strong>
</p><p>Rey responds softly, “No, I think I would like to wait for your meal.”</p><p>He turned to her and asked, <strong>“Would you like anything to drink then? Wine, soda, water, beer?” “Oh, I think I even have some Perrier in the pantry.”</strong></p><p>“Okay, the Perrier sounds lovely.” Ben grabs a glass from the cabinet puts some ice in it, fetches the water, and pours it for her. Rey is really enjoying how attentive he is being. This is all new to her. She is not used to being pampered. At least not by a hot man and she likes it. She smiles and thanks him as he hands her the glass and kisses her cheek.</p><p>Ben is looking at Rey sipping on her seltzer and he is so over the moon right now. He feels electric and downright giddy. He has never experienced this before, and it fills his soul with joy.</p><p>He blurts out loudly making Rey jump a little, <strong>“Elexion, play Ben’s favs list.” </strong>Modern Alternative Rock starts playing in the background. He looks down at her and puts his arms around her,<strong> “Oh, Baby I didn’t mean to make you jump. </strong>He laughs at himself,<strong> “My Elexion unit is kind of dumb, and I need to say things loud for the crazy device to hear me.”  </strong></p><p>Laughing she says, “It’s alright Ben, I forget people have these things sometimes. My friend Finn uses one and he has to yell at his too.”</p><p>
  <strong>“Rey, do you even like Alt Rock? I can change it to anything you want.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“No don’t change it Ben. I love Alt Rock, it’s my favorite music actually.” </strong>
</p><p>Still holding her tight, he kisses into her hair again,<strong> “Mine too! Who’s your favorite bands right now?”</strong></p><p>Listening for her answer, he walks back to the counter to put the steaks in the frig to set the marinade. Then grabs a beer, pops the cap off and gestures for them to go sit on the couch.</p><p>Ben sits down close to Rey with his arm on the back of the couch and turns his body towards her as she answers, “Right now, I am getting into Billie Eilish, Imagine Dragons, The Pilots, Awolnation, Meg Myers, &amp; Glass Animals.”</p><p>
  <strong>“Nice list, I never heard of Meg Myers, I love the ‘Dragons’ and ‘Animals’. Oh, the ‘Pilots’ is one of my favs right now. I have all their stuff on my Spotify. I also love Muse, ‘Killers’, 1975, and a bunch more. Hey, while I cook you can add in your favs into my account, so we can have a cool playlist for our trip tomorrow.” </strong>
</p><p>Ben leaned in to kiss her as his large hand caressed her neck and face. As he is kissing her, Rey is starting to wonder what is going on with him. First the dresser, then the bathroom, now his phone. It is like she is his girlfriend already. She doesn’t think he has any malice to it, but it’s just a bit overwhelming. Though she does like it she thinks to herself in the middle kissing him. She decides that she will play along as his girlfriend. She just doesn’t want to get hurt at the end of the week. She is really thinking of contacting Hux soon to add another week.</p><p>Ben senses something was off in her kiss and pulls back as he touches her cheek. He lovingly looks her in the eyes and softly asks,<strong> “Are you okay Rey, are your comfortable here?”  </strong></p><p>She smiles and lifts a hand to touch his face, he takes her hand and kisses it.</p><p>“I am fine Ben. I am just not used to all this sweetness and care from someone.”</p><p>
  <strong>“Rey, I am sorry if I am coming on too strong. You My Dear have brought it out of me. I can honestly say this is a first for me as well. I am normally aloof with women. My last long-term girlfriend was about two years ago, and we only lasted a little over a year. She did not receive any of the treatment I give to you. It wasn’t like she did not deserve it. I just didn’t feel inclined to do it before you. He paused and smiled, “<em>You</em> bring out the best in me Rey. Thank you for making me feel alive!”</strong>
</p><p>She gave him a wide smile and said, “You are welcome, and Ben thank you for the same!” With that he kisses her passionately. As their hands start to roam over each other, the house phone starts to ring in his office. He stops kissing her and mumbles into her skin, <strong>“It will go to voice mail”</strong> He continues to kiss her neck.</p><p>The phone rings until the answer machine picks up. He stops dead in his tracks as his upset Mother starts yelling, he immediately rolled his eyes and moans, <strong>“Oh, Gods Mom, why now?”</strong> </p><p>“Benjamin Organa Solo pick up the phone right this minute. I am about ready to send out the troops to look for you. I have a key to your place remember. I will sit and wait for days if I have too until I know you are safe and alive. Please Son if you are home, please pick up. I will give you a minute to decide.”  </p><p>Rey looks at him with furrowed brows and says, “Please answer your Mother’s call, she sounds very worried.”</p><p>Ben rolled his eyes again and exhales, <strong>“She worries about me to death.”</strong></p><p>Ben stands up and fetches the phone from his office. He answers sarcastically, <strong>“Hello Mother, what can I do for you this lovely afternoon?” </strong></p><p>“Oh thank Gods, there you are! Ben, I haven’t heard from you in a month. I thought you left the country or something horrible happened to you. Are you okay Son?”</p><p>He huffs a laugh,<strong> “I am fine Mom. I have been very busy lately that’s all.”</strong></p><p>“Too busy to call your own mother. What is keeping you so very busy, are you seeing someone again?”</p><p>
  <strong>“Yes, Mother as a matter a fact I am!”  </strong>
</p><p>His mother excitedly answered, “Oh Ben, that is wonderful news!” Leia cups the phone with her hand and turns to her husband Han who is sitting at their kitchen table with a mug of coffee reading the New York Harold. “Han. Ben is dating again!” Han still staring at his paper, “That’s great dear.”</p><p>Leia continues to grill Ben about the new woman in his life, “How long have you been dating?” Ben answers exasperated and rolls his eyes again at both his parents, <strong>“Not long.” </strong>“What’s her name dear?”</p><p>He smiles as he looks at the beauty next to him, <strong>“Rey.”</strong> Rey looks over at Ben who is flushed in his cheeks. He is clearly embarrassed by whatever his Mother is asking him. Rey thinks it’s adorable that this classy grown man is acting like a schoolboy in this moment.</p><p>His mother continues, “Oh Gods, I didn’t interrupt you two in bed or anything did I?” Ben is mortified and turns lobster red. Clearly annoyed at his mother for saying that he snaps back at her, <strong>“Gods Mom, <em>NO</em>! Will you stop asking stupid questions! I was getting ready to make Rey dinner if you must know.”</strong> </p><p>“<em>Okay</em> Ben, sorry I asked.” Leia paused for a moment then asked, “Can I talk to her Ben? I just want to introduce myself and say Hi.” Ben runs his fingers through his raven locks several times in contemplation. If he does not let his Mom talk to Rey now, he knows she will hound the crap out of him until he does.</p><p>Ben exhale’s through his nose and says to his mom, <strong>“Hang on let me ask her.”</strong> Leia responds, “Oh, Okay I’ll hold!” Ben mutes the phone and puts it down on the sofa.</p><p>He looks at Rey with terrified pleading eyes, <strong>“Rey, my Mom wants to speak to you. I know you owe me nothing and can say no if you don’t want to. But can you do me a huge favor and act like we have already been dating about a month? She can’t find out what I am doing for living now, it would kill her. She still thinks I work at the broker firm. I would owe you like a million favors if you do this.” </strong></p><p>He paused and holds her hand and pleads with his puppy eyes,<strong> <em>“Please.”</em></strong></p><p>Rey is smiling at Ben. He is so adorable begging her. She is game, but she is gonna make this call fun and torture him a little bit. “A million favors huh? I would love to speak to her Ben. Yes, I can do that.”</p><p>He takes a relieved breath and unmutes the call,<strong> “Okay here she is. Oh, and Mom, please behave yourself.” </strong>“I will Ben, just put her on.”</p><p>Rey takes the phone from Ben and says in her elegant accent that she picked up from her grandmother, “Hello Mrs. Solo. It is so lovely to finally speak to you. Your Son has said so many nice things about you to me.” Ben is now terrified looking at Rey and is nodding his head ‘no’ and mouthing, <strong><em>‘No, NO don’t say that, don’t say that!’ </em></strong></p><p>Leia answers Rey a bit stunned, “He has. Really?” Rey quickly replies, “Oh yes, I can tell he cares for you very much. More than he wants to admit.”</p><p>Now Ben is downright in horror at what Rey is saying and she is loving it. Leia on the other hand is still shocked, “Are you sure <em>my</em> Son feels that way?” Rey answers, “Yes ma’am, he does. He just probably doesn’t show it outwardly, but I see it deep down.” Ben wants so badly to rip the phone away from her right now. She winks at him. He is catching on to what she is up to as his raises an eyebrow and thinks, <em>‘That little minx, she is full of surprises! Oh, she is gonna pay for this!’</em></p><p>Rey talks with Leia a few more minutes. Leia finds out Rey is a Med Student and they speak of that for a bit. Then Rey gently says, “I think Ben wants to talk with you again, it was great to finally speak to you have a wonderful evening.” Then she hands the phone back to Ben who is eyeing her at this point in a squint. He says to her, <strong>“I will only be few minutes.”</strong> He picks up the phone and walks into his bedroom and gently closes the door.</p><p>Leia is a loss for words for a moment and then says, “Oh, she is lovely Ben. Is this girl a keeper? I hope she is, because I like her already.”</p><p> Ben answers serious and soft, <strong>“Yes Mom, I think she is.” </strong></p><p>His Mother gasps in hope and quickly replies, “Really Ben? Do you know if you have any feelings for her yet?”</p><p>He quickly says, <strong>“Yes, from the moment I saw her I knew she was the one.” </strong></p><p>Leia is overjoyed, “Oh Ben, my baby boy I am so happy for you! Does she know?”  </p><p>
  <strong>“No Not yet. I want to tell her soon though. I don’t want to scare her away by moving too fast. You are better at these things than I, what do you suggest?” </strong>
</p><p>His mother is shocked and in joyful tears that her son is finally asking her advice about love, she gently says, “Just follow your heart Son, it will steer you right. Go slow and just take it day by day, the right time will present itself.”</p><p>
  <strong>“Thanks Mom. I would like to get back to my girlfriend now and get our dinner going. I will talk to you soon.”  </strong>
</p><p>Leia has one more thing to say, “Oh before I forget, your Dad and I are having a cookout on Saturday afternoon around 3pm, please bring Rey if you can. I would love to meet her in person. I promise to behave this time, no love talk I promise.” Ben hears his Father in the background grumbling about dragging the grill out of the shed. He can hear them start to bicker and says his goodbyes to his mother and hangs up the phone. He then turns the ringer off and places the phone back on its charging cradle in his office.</p><p>As he is walking out of his office he yells to his device, <strong>“Elexion Louder!”</strong> The music ramps up to a nice level as ‘Sail’ comes on. He walks into the kitchen and grabs two wine glasses. His nerves are shot after speaking to his mother. He looks over at Rey who is on her cell phone texting someone, <strong>“Sweetheart, would you like some Malbec? I am opening the bottle now.”  </strong>He laughs,<strong> “I think I need a drink.”</strong></p><p>Rey looks up and smiles, “Yes please if you are having some, I will join you!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ben’s Apartment Part 2- Rey “Surprises” Ben</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oral sex warning. This one is hot guys! Some fluff mixed in. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After taking several large swigs of Malbec. Ben starts to relax again and sway his hips to the music. He walks up to Rey takes her hand and pulls her to him to dance. Ben twirls her around a few times and she giggles as she spins. He loves that, he loves her!</p><p>He draws her close to him again, sways her body, then dips her down and plants a deep kiss on her lips. Rey loves to dance, and she is thrilled in this moment, so is Ben. They dance a few more minutes till the song ends and then he asks her to sit at his kitchen bar while he prepares their meal.</p><p>Ben grabs his cell phone and unlocks it bringing up his Spot-hifi music account for Rey to start adding songs, then hands her the phone. She quickly adds six of her favorites to his play list. Before she puts the phone down, she gets curious and starts to snoop. She doesn’t want to get caught looking into too many things, so she checks out his photo album first and sees about 30 pictures in there. Some are scenery on a lake that kind of look familiar. A few of what looks to be his parents with another very tall man, and then pictures of their day together in Manhattan. She did not realize he snapped so many pictures of her and turns pink with shame.</p><p>She wanted to see one more thing then she will stop, she feels bad about snooping. Rey looks at his contact list to see if there are any other ladies in his life. What she finds shocks her. There are only seven numbers programmed in his phone including her own and it is labeled “Beautiful Rey”.</p><p>The other numbers are his Parents, someone named “Uncle Chewie”, “Hux”, “Dry Cleaner”, “Doctor”, &amp; “Barber”. That’s it. She blushes and feels terrible for even looking, she vows to never do it again. Rey locks the phone and places it on the counter.</p><p>She is still blushing as Ben looks up at her and smiles, <strong>“You done already?” </strong>She just nods back shyly and bites her lower lip. She cannot believe he has no one else in his life. This perfect beautiful man is alone. Maybe she has a chance to be his after all. Then she thinks maybe he didn’t want to date anyone because of his job.   </p><p>As they sip more wine, Ben goes about cooking. First tossing a couple of baking potatoes in the oven. He puts to use his indoor grill for searing the steaks to a perfect medium rare. He quickly whips up a lovely salad. Then he partially cooks 6 bacon strips and uses the same pan to sear the scallops in the bacon grease adding some wine, butter, seasoning, and mushrooms. He finishes off the scallops by wrapping them in the bacon and baking them till golden brown. His place smells like a fine restaurant. Rey’s mouth is watering at all the beautiful food. Ben sets the table and plates up the food.</p><p>Rey is in awe at how quickly he threw it all together. He looked like a true chef moving through each task effortlessly. Ben loves to cook he tells her. Apparently, he is quite good at it. Rey on the other hand is embarrassed to admit she cannot cook anything not microwavable. Ben chuckles.</p><p>They walk over to the dining table and he pulls out her chair then pushes it back in. He then places a linen napkin on her lap and kisses her cheek before he sits. He refills her glass with wine, and they toast. <strong>"To Us!"</strong>    </p><p>Rey takes her first bite of steak and it just melts in her mouth like butter. She then cuts a piece of scallop and raves at how excellent it is. “Ummm, everything is so delicious Ben. You really are good at this, have you ever considered becoming a Chef?”</p><p>Beaming with pride he smirks, <strong>“Glad you like it Beautiful, no I never thought about it before. I just enjoy doing it.”</strong></p><p>They continue chatting enjoying the wonderful meal, and he invites her to his Mom’s on Saturday. Rey quickly accepts. Ben warns her that his Mom can be a little intense with his girlfriends.</p><p>After dinner Ben cleans the dishes swiftly while Rey takes a shower. While he waits for her to finish, he checks his computer to look at his bank balance, it’s lower than he thought. He is upset at seeing the amount and downs more wine to forget for a moment how stuck he is.</p><p>Rey wants to surprise him and puts on a sexy black lace see through teddy with garters and no panties. A thin silk thigh length robe over the top and black pumps. Rey comes out looking like sin wrapped in silk. She is so delicious his jeans suddenly feel tight. Biting his lip, he notices the garters peaking from below the robe and he quickly forgets his troubles.</p><p>With wide eyes he says,<strong> “Damn Rey, you look hot as fuck!”</strong></p><p>Ben takes the fastest shower of his life to freshen up before he devours Rey. She waits for him on the bed still in the heels lounging in a sexy pose. He comes out and his pupils blow seeing her on his bed. He doesn’t even bother putting anything on, he tosses the towel over his shoulder and heads right to her.</p><p>He crawls up next to her fully hard and attacks her lips passionately. They kiss until they cannot breathe.</p><p>Rey then asks shyly, “Ben I want to try something I have never done before will you allow me?”</p><p>
  <strong>“Of course, Baby, what did you want to try?” </strong>
</p><p>“I would like to pleasure you, or at least attempt to.”</p><p>Caressing her face, <strong>“Are you sure Rey?”</strong>  </p><p>She smiles as she moves towards his cock. It’s been ages since anyone has given him head so he is most definitely up for it. He is normally the pleasure giver. Due to his size, it is rare for a girlfriend to want to give him head.</p><p>He lies back and props pillows under his neck so he has a front row view to watch Rey satisfy him.</p><p>She gets between his legs and gently grasps his cock in her small hand. She spreads the pre-cum all around the tip with her fingers and then licks them clean while looking in his eyes. “Ummm Ben.” He grins back at her with eyes wide.</p><p>She leans down and her hair falls around his groin, she sweeps it across a few times as his skin pricks with goosebumps. <em>‘That is new’</em>, he takes a mental note.</p><p>Rey lowers her plump lips over his cock head and flicks her tongue around the tip. He gets little shocks throughout his spine with every flick back and forth.</p><p>She flattens her tongue and licks underneath the head, she read an article online about how men like to be licked there. She licks all around and over it as Ben starts to moan. She keeps licking him then grabs the bottom of his cock and starts to stroke upwards. He bucks his pelvis towards her face. His hands fall into her hair as she strokes and sucks him. She lowers her mouth a little further down and keeps her licks steady.</p><p>Ben is putty under her control. Head has ever felt this good before. He watches Rey with desire as she sucks him off. She is beautiful as she continues to bob her mouth up and down and all around his cock. She takes as much as she can of his long thick cock.</p><p>He is bucking and moaning her name just like in his fantasies.</p><p>
  <strong>“Yes, Baby Girl, take my cock. That’s it! Yesss, it feels so good Rey.”</strong>
</p><p>Rey smiles at his praise and continues to lick and suck him off. She places her fingers cupping his ball sack in her palm and gently starts to message his cock base while working her other hand up his shaft. Ben’s eyes go to the back of his head at the pure pleasure. No one has done all this before. It feels indescribably amazing.</p><p>He starts grinding his groin upwards while she licks, sucks, and strokes him. He is starting to feel pressure build deep in his shaft. He groans her name while the pleasure builds. He gently pushes her head onto his cock to get a little further in her mouth while she bobs up and down.</p><p>
  <strong>“Oh Gods Rey, I am gonna cum in that pretty little mouth. I am getting close Baby are you ready?” </strong>
</p><p>Rey shakes her head and pulls her last secret weapon from the article; she sucks up as hard as she can as she quickly licks him. Shouting her name as he bucks at her face a few more strokes, he releases his hot load down her throat. She continues sucking down his hot cum until his body stops shaking. Panting he falls back onto the bed with a hard thump completely spent. His brain hazy, and he is at a loss for words as he comes down from his high.</p><p>He shakes his head in amazement as he gains his breath back. He grabs Rey and pulls her to him for a hug. He still cannot speak. His breath still heavy, but damn if he isn’t the happiest man alive in this moment. All he can do is smile at her, and what a smile it is pure bliss.</p><p>He tries to speak, and it comes out all breathy, <strong>“Oh My Gods Rey, How? How, do you know how to do all that? </strong>  </p><p>Rey simply smiles at him and says, “I read an article online.”</p><p>He sputters a laugh, <strong>“I send my thanks to the author, and thanks to you My Love. You are amazing Rey, in so many ways.”</strong> He kisses into her hair.</p><p>She gets up to take off her robe slowly dropping it to the floor. His pupils grow dark again with lust.</p><p>
  <strong>“Gods Rey, as soon as I recover <em>you</em> are next Baby! Now come back here with your sexiness and lay with me.” </strong>
</p><p>Ben almost blurts out in his delirium that he loves her...</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>